In Which
by TheThunderbirdRising
Summary: Teams RWBY and JNPR are students at Beacon. That's it, that's the premise. A series of unrelated one-shots. No fixed upload schedule.
1. In Which Jaune Fights a Cat

"Well done Miss Xiao Long, the match is yours."

"Aww, thanks Glynda. It was nothing really."

Jaune Arc sat in the stands around the sparring ring, watching the fight with his teammates. "Yaaang!" Ruby whined as her sister helped the red cloaked girl to her feet. "Don't say it was nothing! I almost had you that time!"

"Sure you did, little sis." Yang mussed her sister's hair affectionately as the two of them headed back to their seats. "Maybe you will soon. There's a first time for everything." The red head flopped down in her seat next to Jaune and let out a humph of disappointment.

"Hey you did really well, Rubes. You lasted longer than I would have, for sure." Jaune patted Ruby on the arm, trying to comfort his younger friend. Ruby sighed.

"Thanks Jaune." She didn't sound convinced. Both of them looked up as Glynda Goodwitch cleared her throat.

"For the next match our fighters will be…" She paused to glance down at her scroll. Jaune sat frozen is his seat. He didn't want to suffer another humiliating defeat in Professor Goodwitch's class. _Please don't pick me, please don't pick me._ "Jaune Arc and Blake Belladonna.

"Aw, nuts."

"Don't worry, Jaune. You've gotten so much better than you were before." Jaune looked over at his partner. Just remember our training and do your best. It doesn't matter if you win or lose."

"You're right Pyrrha. It's not like anyone expects anything from me anyway, so I'm not going to disappoint anyone. Thanks!"

"Uh, sure. Don't mention it" Feeling better that he wasn't going to mess anything up too badly this time, Jaune strode confidently down the stairs to the central sparring ring. The effect was spoiled a bit when his foot slipped on the bottommost step and he nearly fell, earning some snickers from the other students. _See this is good. No one has any expectations for me!_

Getting to the edge of the ring, Jaune drew Crocea Mors from its sheath and unfolded his shield onto his arm. They felt heavy in his hands, but not as awkward as they had at the beginning of the first semester, before he had started training with Pyrrha. He eyed his opponent from across the ring. What did he know about Blake? His mind was racing. She was fast, that was for sure. Not Ruby fast, but she was quick, quicker than he was. While her weapon wasn't that powerful as a gun, at mid to close range she was deadly. He needed to be careful of an unexpected attack with that ribbon of hers. He gave her a friendly smile at his opponent. "You ready?" Blake's only response was a brief nod.

"All right. Begin the match." Glynda waved her riding crop and the lights dimmed, the only illumination coming from directly above the ring. Time to fight.

Jaune charged forward as Blake did the same. As the two reached the center of the center, Jaune raised his shield to block a possible attack and swung his sword out at the incoming Blake. As he did so, he saw something black blur past the corner of his eye and then his sword passed through the faunus girl. Not encountering the resistance he expected, Jaune stumbled forward, thrown off balance. He felt a blow to his back and was sent sprawling forward. Her semblance! Jaune scrambled to his feet, shield at the ready. He had been fooled by her shadow clones. Her semblance was mostly defensive in nature. Trying to hit the clones would only leave him vulnerable. His best chance was to hunker down behind his shield. Blake jumped high and swung down at him. Jaune lifted his shield to intercept the series of blows. He pushed with his shield, hoping to drive her back. Blake's feet landed on the shield and she jumped away, using Jaune's push to help propel herself.

Blake unfurled the ribbon of her Gambol Shroud and threw it across the room. Jaune, too slow to react, found Blake's gun hooked on the edge of his shield. With a yank, he was sent stumbling towards Blake. Pulling on the ribbon again, this time she sent herself towards Jaune in a flying kick. His first instinct was to lift his shield to intercept her kick, but he stopped, remembering how he had fallen off balance after swinging through her shadow clone, where he thought she would be. Instead of blocking, Jaune juked right and swung his left arm in a shield bash that caught Blake in midair and sent her rolling across the floor. _That actually worked? How did I pull that off?_ Leaving no time for Jaune to celebrate, Blake bounced back to her feet, rushing towards him and swinging the heavy cleaver of her sheath. Jaune lifted his shield, but instead of a straight block, he angled it so that the flat blade skated down the length of the shield, turned Blake away but letting her continue to stumble forward, while Jaune took advantage by making a backhand cut at her legs, sending her to the ground again.

 _That's it!_ Blake expected him to try and block her with his big shield and planned her attacks accordingly. When Jaune didn't she was thrown off by her own momentum. Elated, Jaune swung down at the prone Blake, only to have his sword once again effortlessly cleave through her and into the ground as the real Blake rolled to safety. Suddenly, Jaune felt something wrap around his leg. _Uh oh,_ he had time to think before Blake pulled his legs out from under him. His shield was attached to his arm, but he lost his grip on his sword, and Blake wasted no time in kicking it away. Barely managing to roll away from Blake, Jaune scrambled to his feet again, only to be knocked back by a series of shots to the chest from Blake's pistol. Now armed only a shield, he retreated before Blake's continued strikes, these ones carefully measured to not throw her off balance if she missed this time. Before long, he found himself at the edge of the ring, with both of Blake's blades pressed against his shield. If he took another step back he would be eliminated by ring out. _I have to do something!_ His mind raced backwards to all of his training sessions with Pyrrha. All of a sudden he recalled a move that Pyrrha had used on him many times in situations like this. Suddenly crouching, Jaune kept his shield above his head and swung his leg forward, sweeping Blake's feet out from under her. As she tried to stand up, she had no time to avoid Jaune's shield as he swung it into her side, sending her reeling. Similarly, she found herself too disoriented to dodge his full body shield bash as he charged into her. The force of the blow sent her flying back to the center of the ring, and the whole class watched as Blake's aura level dropped into the red.

There was silence for a solid ten seconds. "Well," Glynda said, bring the lights back up, "It appears you have won Mr. Arc. Your progress is remarkable." There was another moment of silence as the class digested what they had just seen. Then a single voice rang out

"YEAAAAAH JAUNE! THAT'S MY FEARLESS LEADER!" It was followed by whooping and a single pair of hands clapping. Jaune looked into the seats as Ren tried to calm the excitable Nora.

"The two of you return to your seats," Glynda said. "We still have time for one more match." Jaune walked back to his chair, still in a daze, He snapped out of it slightly when Pyrrha threw her arms around him as he sat down.

"Oh Jaune! I knew you could do it! Congratulations!"

"Um…Thanks Pyrrha," replied Jaune, somewhat startled by the hug. Seemingly realizing what she was doing, Pyrrha quickly withdrew her arms and faced forwards, spots of color appearing on her cheeks.

"Well, well, well." Yang leaned past her sister and smirked at Jaune. "You actually did it, Vomit Boy. Guess there really is a first time for everything."

And the day went on.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Congrats Jaune, your record is now 1-47. Anyway, welcome to my new 'story.' This is where I am going to document random, mundane-ish events that happen to the students at Beacon. Just slice of life stuff. For example the next story I'm going to write for this is about Ruby writing an essay for class. Seriously. If that doesn't sound like your cup of tea, that's alright, this is kind of an experiment for me. If you read my other story, A Bodyguard or Partner, don't worry, this really shouldn't interfere with that. I'll just be writing ideas as they come while focusing on my main story. I wrote this one in a day, so it shouldn't take that much time out of my writing schedule.

Also, I intended for this to be a quick one-shot, but it ending up being longer than either of the chapters I wrote for my main story. Oops.


	2. In Which Ruby Can't Write an Essay

Weiss couldn't sleep. How could she be expected to sleep in an environment like this? She rolled over and put her pillow over her head, to no avail. It was times like these that she was jealous of her teammates. Yang and Blake could sleep through a Beowolf attack, it seemed.

And Ruby, well Ruby was the one keeping her awake. Weiss could see the light from her scroll seeping from above. She could hear the scratching of Ruby's pencil and her sighs of frustration and, worst of all, she just kept muttering to herself. Finally, Weiss could bear it no more. Standing up, she peered into her partner's bed. "Ruby!" she hissed.

"Eeep!" Ruby squeaked in surprise. "Oh, hi Weiss."

"What are you doing? Go to sleep."

"I can't sleep Weiss. I need to finish this essay for Peach's class by tomorrow." She gestured to her textbooks and papers scattered on her bed.

"Is that the essay on the mixing of dust types? Ruby, that was assigned a week ago!" Weiss put her hands on her hips and glared at her red-headed teammate. "Why do you always put things off until the last minute?"

"Well, you know," muttered Ruby, nervously tapping her fingers together. "There was doing work for, uh, other classes. And there was all the training with you guys and Team JNPR-"

"And all the video games you played with Yang and Jaune. The rest of us found time to write the essay, why couldn't you?"

"I'm sorry Weiss!" Ruby moaned, flopping down onto her blankets. Yang suddenly snorted in her sleep and rolled over. Ruby continued in a hushed tone. "I'm sorry Weiss, I just don't get it. I've gone over my notes so many times but I can't understand it."

"Well maybe if you payed more attention in class-" Weiss stopped herself with a sigh. _I'm a good partner. I'm a good friend and a good partner._ "Do you need help?" Ruby sat up and visibly brightened.

"You would…help me?"

"Of course I'm going to help you, dolt. No teammate of mine is going to fail an essay."

"Ohh, you're the best Weiss! Thank you!" Ruby scooted over on the bed to make room for the heiress and patted a spot nest to her welcomingly. Weiss hoisted herself onto the upper bunk and took her place next to Ruby.

"Alright. What don't you understand?"

"Well when it talks about the smelting and crystallization process of Dust, I don't get how the growing and forming of crystals combines them to make new Dust types."

"Well, what do your notes say?"

"They don't say Weiss! They just say that it does. But I'm still supposed to write an essay about it."

"Then think about it. What do you know about the smelting process?"

"What? I don't know Weiss! Just tell me what to write. You'd said you'd help." Weiss looked at her partner coldly.

"I am helping Ruby. But if I tell you the answer you'll never learn anything. So I'm going to help you figure it out for yourself. Now it says here in your notes that the smelting process removes the impurities from the raw Dust ore."

"Yeah, so?" Ruby pulled her knees up to her chin and was pouting at her partner.

"So, what does this say here?" Weiss gestured at another spot on Ruby's page of notes.

"It says that Dust is naturally drawn to people or objects with aura."

"And…?"

"And…um…" Ruby paused, her mind working furiously. "And if the liquid Dust is infused with someone's aura then the Dust will be drawn together and fuse into one type!" Ruby's eyes brightened and she started scribbling frantically on her essay paper. Weiss nodded approvingly.

"See? You can solve it on your own." Ruby nodded, still writing.

"But what about the standard energy Dust. I need to know how that works, too."

"Well you know that energy Dust is the standard power source used for most everything in Remnant, right?"

"Yeah…?"

"So what does that tell you?"

"Ugh. Why does it matter? Why do I need to know this? I'm here to kill monsters, not power cities."

"Beacon is a combat academy, but there is still standard education. This is important for all citizens, not just hunters. Besides, this is all basic stuff. You should have learned this already."

"I skipped two years Weiss, I never was taught this." Ruby's shoulders slumped. "I guess I'm just way behind everyone else here." Weiss sighed. As good as Ruby was in combat, it was easy to forget that the girl was two years younger than the rest of them.

"It's fine to be behind. You'll just have to work extra hard to catch up. You'll be fine."

"No, it's no good Weiss." Ruby swept all her papers to the side and flopped down onto her pillow. "I'm not going to be able to catch up to the rest of you. I was never a very good student. I'm only good at fighting. Maybe I should just go back to Signal for my last two years and then try Beacon again."

"Ruby Rose!" Weiss snapped. "Did you really just suggest leaving Beacon? You want to abandon your team? Your friends? All because you're worried about doing well in school?"

"I mean…" Ruby looked up nervously at the fuming Weiss.

"No, don't talk! Listen to me! Huntresses don't give up when things get difficult. What do you think would have happened in Mountain Glenn if we had gone home because finding the White Fang was too hard? Hmmm?" Weiss tone gentled a little. "You're better than that Ruby. So what if you're going to struggle a little bit. It'll only make you stronger. And I'll be here to help you when you need it. All of us will."

"Yeah, what she said," murmured a sleepy sounding Yang suddenly. "Now stop yelling at my baby sister, Weiss, so I can go back to sleep." Weiss slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh! Sorry, Yang," she whispered. Yang muttered something incomprehensible and rolled over. Suddenly, Weiss felt herself wrapped in an enormous hug.

"Thanks, Weiss," Ruby whispered softly. "You're a good partner." Weiss patted the smaller girl's head awkwardly.

"Thank you. Now please let go of me."

"Right." Ruby swiftly withdrew her arms.

"Now, are you ready to keep working?"

"Yeah." Ruby gathered her assorted papers back up. She smiled at Weiss. "I can do this."

* * *

 _ **AN: As always, praise/criticism is encouraged.**_

 _ **So, because of finals reasons, A Bodyguard or Partner is not updating today. Instead you get a nice, short, one-shot. The new ABoP will be put out later this week.**_


End file.
